During the last decade, substantial attention has been devoted to the production of products from foam thermoplastic materials for enhancing products and improving the construction and the manufacturing expenses incurred for such products. In view of the highly competitive manufacturing costs that have been obtained from the use of foam plastic materials, the demand for foam plastic materials has increased, with substantial commercial pressure being created for improved and enhanced profile shapes and configurations.
In this regard, as the desire and demand continues to increase for incorporating thermoplastic foam profiles in a wide variety of diverse products, the shape and configuration required for the thermoplastic foam profiles becomes increasingly varied and diverse. However, due to the construction methods which exist for creating thermoplastic foam profiles in the most efficient and cost effective manner, limitations exist on the profile constructions and/or configurations which are capable of being achieved. As a result, various products where thermoplastic foam profiles are desired are incapable of being satisfied, due to the inability of thermoplastic foam profiles to be produced for such products in an economical, cost-effective manner.
Typically, thermoplastic foam profiles or elongated members are constructed by a continuous extrusion process. In this process, the elongated foam profile or member produced incorporates a single, pre-determined cross-sectional shape or configuration. Although the cross-sectional shape or configuration can be widely varied by incorporating various production techniques, the foam profile or member produced must incorporate the same cross-sectional shape or configuration throughout the entire length of the profile/member. Although this process accommodates the production of thermoplastic foam profiles/members which can be employed in numerous products and industries, other industries and products are incapable of enjoying the benefits of the thermoplastic foam profiles/members which are produced in a high volume and/or fully automated production operation, due to requirements for products which cannot employ a profile having a uniform, longitudinally extending, cross-sectional shape or configuration.
In order to accommodate the various products and industries which require specialized thermoplastic foam product configurations, special molds must be created for enabling a precisely constructed foam profile or configuration to be achieved. Typically, these operations are batch operations, requiring more labor, production costs, as well as investment for molds and other equipment required to produce the desired product. In addition, these prior art production methods typically produce excessive scrap material, causing substantially increased expenses to be realized from these prior art methods.
Consequently, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a method for producing uniquely constructed thermoplastic foam profile configurations in a fully automated and high volume production operation wherein the foam profile configurations are incapable of being directly produced by extrusion.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for producing uniquely constructed thermoplastic foam profile configurations, having the characteristic features described above, which is adaptable for enabling virtually any desired configuration to be achieved.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for producing uniquely constructed thermoplastic foam profile configurations, having the characteristic features described above, which is capable of operating in a highly efficient and cost effective process.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for producing uniquely constructed thermoplastic foam profile configurations, having the characteristic features described above, which is capable of operating with a minimum of scrap material being produced.
Another object to the present invention is to provide a method for producing uniquely constructed thermoplastic foam profile configurations, having the characteristic features described above, which is capable of operating on a continuous, high-volume production operation.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part to appear hereinafter.